1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of a digital camera having an interchangeable lens and a camera body to which the interchangeable lens is attachable.
2. Description of the Related Art
A method for improving the color reproducibility, on a monitor, a printer and the like, of image data obtained by a digital camera uses color compensate information.
For example, in a lens-interchangeable single lens reflex digital camera, color compensate information determined for each kind of interchangeable lens is stored in the camera body, and the color reproduction characteristic that varies among interchangeable lenses is compensated for by selecting the color compensate information corresponding to the kind of the interchangeable lens attached to the camera body.
In this camera, however, since the color compensate information stored in the camera body is used, in a case where a new interchangeable lens is provided after the camera body is provided, the color compensate information of the new interchangeable lens cannot be obtained from the camera body, so that color compensation reflecting the characteristic of the interchangeable lens cannot be performed.
Moreover, there are various kinds of interchangeable lenses and some of telephoto lenses and wide angle lenses incorporate a filter. In that case, although it is necessary to consider the characteristic of the filter when color compensation of image data is performed, since the above-described camera has no color compensate information on the filter characteristic, an interchangeable lens having a built-in filter cannot be used when accurate color compensation is required.